


Игра с огнём

by K_Project_team, Maru_Kusanagi



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Murder, drugs are mentioned
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Project_team/pseuds/K_Project_team, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi
Summary: История о том, как Хомра вела криминальные дела, и о том, как Тоцука Татара убил человека.





	Игра с огнём

Унылый подвал в пустом доме, полчаса назад принадлежавший мелкому дилеру, был не самым лучшим местом для летучки, но Король не любил откладывать дела в долгий ящик. Поэтому малый совет Хомры, состоящий из Суо и Кусанаги, расположился за подпаленным столом, а Тоцука тихо бродил по комнате, поглядывая на цифровое изображение босса банды, который был их целью.  
– Если не накроем их в ближайшее время, они свалят, и нам придётся начинать всё с начала, – хмуро сказал Король, затягиваясь сигаретой.  
– Если будем действовать необдуманно, можем упустить нашу рыбку, или подвергнуть мальчишек опасности. Это тебе не один хлипкий сутенёр, а серьёзная мафия.  
– Два дня на подготовку и выдвигаемся. Нельзя их упустить.  
– Не спорю. И народу побольше. Хорошо, если они понадобятся только для эффектности, но вполне может статься, что всем придётся поучаствовать.  
– Я тоже хочу пойти, – вдруг заявил Тоцука. – Можно?  
Внимание тут же переключилось на него.  
– Сразу нет, – отрезал Кусанаги.  
Суо оказался не так категоричен:  
– Да пусть идёт, если хочет, – покачиваясь на задних ножках стула, пожал он плечами.  
– Спятил, что ли? – тут же напустился на него Кусанаги. - Такой риск, зачем ему туда соваться!  
– У меня ведь тоже есть Красная сила, и драться я умею, – возразил Тоцука, развернул стул спинкой вперёд и уселся напротив друзей.  
Суо фыркнул, а Кусанаги на несколько секунд потерял дар речи.  
– Сила у него есть, – саркастично передразнил он после паузы. – Ни напасть, ни защититься. А если кто-то из них на тебя с ножом или, хуже, со стволом попрёт – ты его фейерверком из бабочек обдашь?  
– Ага, – заулыбался Тоцука, как будто в этом было что-то забавное.  
– Это не смешно, чтоб тебя!  
– Да ладно, Кусанаги, не суетись. Постоит за моей спиной, ничего с ним не случится, – Суо явно утомлял этот спор. К тому же, зная Тоцуку, и он, и Кусанаги понимали, что просто так он от них не отстанет и своё получит. Тоцука активно закивал, поддерживая позицию Короля.  
– Больные на всю голову, оба! – психанул Изумо, рывком поднялся со стула, отшвырнул его ногой и стремительно направился к выходу. Резко остановился, не дойдя до двери, развернулся и ткнул в сторону Тоцуки пальцем: – Если с тобой что-нибудь случится, это будет только на твоей совести, и в этот раз я тебя выхаживать не стану, усёк?  
– Не волнуйся, Кусанаги-сан, как-нибудь всё образуется! – радостно отмахнулся Тоцука. Кусанаги зло сплюнул и вышел прочь из подвала, ругаясь себе под нос.  
– Спасибо, Король, – сказал Тоцука, когда шаги их рассерженного друга стихли. Он положил подбородок на сложенные на столе руки, с улыбкой рассматривая спокойно курившего Суо. – Мне это очень важно.  
– Почему? – как будто без интереса спросил Суо.  
Тоцука широко улыбнулся, откинулся на спинку стула и сладко потянулся.  
– Ну мне же тоже хочется быть настоящим членом Красного клана. Нечестно, что только Камамото и Ята участвуют в делах.  
– Фушими не ходит с нами, – заметил Суо.  
– Фушими-кун – другой случай, – с некоторой заминкой сказал Тоцука.  
– Хм, – многозначительно ответил Суо и раздавил окурок о столешницу. – Пошли.  
Уходя, он поджёг подвал, уничтожая и последнюю нычку невезучего дилера, и доказательства пребывания в этом месте Красного клана.  
  
В квартале, куда нагрянула немногочисленная, но решительно настроенная Хомра, было так суетно, что на них практически никто не обращал внимания. Только стайка напомаженных девок испуганно юркнула в обшарпанный подъезд, да какой-то угловатый недоросль, заметив их, вжался в стену. Остальные местные обитатели даже косого взгляда на них не бросили. По настоянию Кусанаги Тоцука шёл в центре их процессии, между вышагивающим впереди Суо и замыкающим шествие самим Кусанаги:  
– Ты можешь шагать шире, а? Я тебе на пятки наступлю ведь.  
– Э-э-э, Кусанаги-сан, если я буду шагать шире, то сам наступлю на кроссовки Короля, а он их только что купил. Неохота умирать молодым, – с улыбкой обернулся Тоцука. Камамото, которого Кусанаги приставил к Тоцуке нянькой, нервно хохотнул.  
– Сидел бы дома – не…  
– Ята. Куда? – раздался голос Суо, и Кусанаги замолчал, не договорив. Ята, гордо вышагивавший по правую руку от Короля, ткнул битой в сторону обшарпанной зелёной двери, маячившей впереди.  
– Давай, – кивнул ему Суо, когда они подошли ближе. Ята, заискрив и издав боевое «Есть!», со всей дури пнул дверь, распахивая её настежь. На растрескавшейся зелёной краске остался пепельный след от подошвы его кеды.  
– Эй, уроды, кто тут наркотой торгует? – С этими словами Ята нырнул в открывшийся тёмный проём. Остальные последовали за ним.  
– Как круто, – присвистнул Тоцука, заходя следом за Кусанаги.  
– Цыц, – велел Суо, подталкивая его в спину.  
В помещении было темно, дымно, пахло какой-то сладковатой горечью, табачным дымом и потом. В первой же комнате, расположенной слева от входа, они обнаружили нескольких здоровых мужиков с типично бандитскими рожами и наставленными на незваных гостей пистолетами.  
– Да нам тут, кажется, не рады, – невнятно из-за сигареты в зубах произнёс Кусанаги, оттесняя Тоцуку назад.  
– Вы, бля, кто такие? – рявкнул один из бандитов.  
– Кто-то, кто отожмёт у вас территорию, – нахально заявил Ята, поигрывая битой и пуская вдоль неё пробный сноп искр.  
– В натуре, что ли? – оскалился говоривший. – Это с голыми-то руками?  
Суо, быстро оценив обстановку, лениво прислонился к дверному косяку рядом с Кусанаги и ткнул пальцем вглубь коридора. Кусанаги вгляделся в темноту и различил ещё три плотно запертые двери.  
– Камамото, Фуджишима, проверьте остальные комнаты, – тихо приказал он и встал плечом к плечу с Королём, заслоняя дверной проём. Ребята пригнулись и бесшумно двинулись дальше, оставшись незамеченными теми, кто находился в комнате.  
– Мы предлагаем вам добровольно сдать оружие и прочую опасную херню и по-хорошему свалить отсюда нахрен, – тем временем благодушно предложил Ята.  
– Он ведь не хочет, чтобы они сдавались, да? – тихо хмыкнул Тоцука, но ответа не получил.  
– А мы предлагаем пойти нахрен вам, – осклабился бандит.  
Недружным салютом раздались щелчки затворов пистолетов. Кусанаги достал из кармана зажигалку, нечаянно задев Тоцуку локтем, но не обратил на это внимания. Все взгляды хомровцев были обращены на вооружённых хмырей. Тоцука оглядел своих товарищей и громко сказал:  
– А давайте… – но его слова заглушили напуганные голоса:  
– Чё за херня?! Пожар?! Ты же горишь!  
Ята засмеялся и кинулся вперёд, полыхая хомровским пламенем и замахиваясь битой. Раздались выстрелы, остальные хомровцы с воинственными криками кинулись в бой следом за Ятагарасу. Кусанаги обеспокоенно обернулся на Тоцуку, чтобы убедиться, что тот смирно стоит за стеной, и ему не грозит словить шальную пулю. Суо со скрещенными на груди руками наблюдал за происходящим. Его тело было объято почти прозрачными языками пламени, он словно подпитывал своих клансменов, нападавших на отчаянно орущих и стрелявших наркоторговцев.  
– Ята! Вот этого не трогать, – рявкнул Кусанаги, тыча зажатой в пальцах зажигалкой в сторону одного из бандитов, которого только что обезоружил Ята. – Ята, твою мать, я что сказал?! Он мне нужен!  
Ята выругался и шарахнул своего соперника так, что тот мешком рухнул на пол.  
– Если ты его зашиб, я тебя…  
Вдруг раздался грохот, чей-то болезненный вскрик и громкий крик Камамото:  
– Стрейн!  
– Тоцука, сдрисни из коридора, живо! – Кусанаги дёрнул Тоцуку за спину пышущего жаром Суо, щёлкнул зажигалкой и отвёл руку назад, словно собирался ударить пока невидимого им стрейна своим огненным кнутом. Из зажигалки, треща искрами, тут же возник алый хлыст. В покалеченную Ятой входную дверь вдруг что-то ударило. Кусанаги резко развернулся на шум, но не смог разобрать, что послужило источником звука.  
– Кусанаги, сзади! – раздался голос Короля, и спину Кусанаги обдало жаром. С жутким визгом нападавший на Изумо тип повалился на землю, охваченный безжалостным огнём. Никто так и не понял, откуда он выскочил – возможно, затаился в темноте коридора и выжидал момент для нападения. Кусанаги кивнул Королю в знак благодарности и бросил взгляд на Тоцуку: в полумраке отсветы пламени зловеще подсвечивали его лицо. Коридор заполнил отвратительный запах горелой плоти, а стрейн, о котором предупредил Камамото, уже нёсся прямо на них. За ним с угрожающим рёвом бежал сам Камамото, как вдруг чужак развернулся и выстрелил в него целой очередью чего-то продолговатого и острого. Это что-то было настолько острым, что вонзалось в коридорные стены, будто нож в масло. Камамото подпрыгнул, с его подошв сорвались широкие языки пламени, раскрошившие опасные снаряды. Стрейн, воспользовавшись моментом, снова помчался в сторону выхода и хомровского трио. Кусанаги выбросил в его сторону свой хлыст, но стрейн увернулся, чрезвычайно ловко подскочив и оттолкнувшись ногами от стены.  
И тут воздух в и без того душном помещении раскалился, а весь дом, казалось, задрожал. Метки у всех хомровцев ошпарило раскалёнными углями, кое-кто даже схватился за них. Оставшиеся в живых наркоторговцы завыли от ужаса, природу которого они не смогли бы объяснить. Потому что именно так действовала на простых людей мощь Красного короля, когда он всерьёз вступал в игру. Суо шагнул навстречу резко сбавившему скорость стрейну и выбросил вперёд кулак. Поток пламени, сорвавшийся с его руки, моментально испепелил шипы, которые испуганный стрейн швырнул в Красного короля, а долей секунды позже сшиб с ног самого стрейна. Следующий сгусток пламени так быстро охватил его тело, что стрейн не успел даже закричать.  
Взволнованный Тоцука шагнул вперёд и протянул руку, намереваясь тронуть Суо за плечо, но замер в шаге от Короля, глядя на то, как за пару секунд от тела на полу остался только выжженный след тёмно-пепельного цвета. Затем он обернулся назад, на того, кто нападал на Кусанаги, но не смог разглядеть его останков на грязном полу. А Суо пошёл дальше по коридору, равнодушно наступая на то, что ещё минуту назад было стрейном. Потрёпанные, отставшие от стен обои на стенах при его приближении обугливались и опадали невесомыми хлопьями чёрного пепла, а давно перегоревшие люминесцентные лампы взрывались и оплавлялись над его головой. Камамото вжался в стену: хоть ему, как и другим хомровцам, огонь не причинял вреда, но попасть под горячую во всех смыслах руку он не хотел. На мгновение во всём помещении воцарилась звенящая тишина – или так показалось. Тоцука переглянулся с тяжело дышавшим после погони Камамото и поспешил за Королём. Однако Кусанаги придержал его за воротник и жестом велел держаться рядом: в первой комнате ребята из Хомры всё ещё дрались с бандитами, оттуда то и дело доносились грохот, крики и отборная брань.  
– Справятся, – Кусанаги поймал озабоченный взгляд Тоцуки.  
Они последовали за Суо, отставая на два шага, и это могло бы выглядеть до мурашек эффектно, если бы коридор не был таким узким, грязным и вонючим.  
Суо пнул первую закрытую дверь – и та разлетелась на щепки, самые мелкие из которых ярко вспыхнули и не долетели до пола, сгорев в воздухе. Комната за этой дверью оказалась пуста: в ней находился лишь металлический стол, заваленный разнокалиберными пакетами с белым порошком. По мановению пальца Суо эта дрянь загорелась, источая едкий чёрный дым.  
В следующей комнате на воняющей бог знает чем лежанке валялся без чувств какой-то молодой парень. Тоцука бросился к нему.  
– Эй, эй, ты в порядке? Эй, очнись! – Он приложил пальцы к грязной шее бедняги. – Живой. Нужен врач!  
– Камамото! – мрачно скомандовал маячившему в хвосте их процессии Кусанаги и достал пачку сигарет. – Бери этого и тащи его к началу переулка, пусть там вызовут «скорую».  
Камамото как мог аккуратно поднял никак не реагирующего на происходящее человека – и едва не уронил, когда заметил, что пальцы на левой ноге у парня сгнили. Кусанаги подбадривающее хлопнул Камамото по спине, хотя на самом лица не было. Тоцука смотрел им вслед, а Суо между тем разбил следующую дверь. Из-за неё вылетел целый рой мух, которые тут же погибли в его ауре. Остановившись на пороге, Суо напряжённо всматривался в комнату, пока Тоцука не отвлёк его внимание.  
– Король? Что там? – осторожно спросил он, пытаясь заглянуть внутрь, но ему не дали.  
Не отвечая и не позволяя Тоцуке высунуться, Суо резко выбросил вперёд огненный шар, который на мгновение всех ослепил.  
– Не заглядывай туда, – на полном серьёзе произнёс Кусанаги, обращаясь к Тоцуке. Он поверх плеча Суо успел рассмотреть то, что находилось в том помещении, и судя по тому, как потемнели лица обоих, спрашивать их об увиденном не стоило.  
В последней комнате, из которой на них выбежал стрейн, они обнаружили только Фуджишиму, который сидел на полу, прислонившись к стене, и баюкал левую руку: ладонь была насквозь пробита тонким желтоватым шипом стрейна. Пока Кусанаги осматривал его рану, Тоцука подошёл к остановившемуся у окна Суо и прикоснулся к его раскалённой спине:  
– Ты в порядке?  
Суо медленно кивнул.  
– Жить будешь, – раздался за их спинами нарочито бодрый голос Кусанаги. Они обернулись: Изумо помогал Фуджишиме подняться на ноги.  
– Они закончили, – сказал Суо, прислушивавшийся к драке хомровцев: там как раз всё стихло.  
– Отлично. Давайте присоединимся к вечеринке, раз уж здесь мы закончили? – Кусанаги поравнялся с ними, деловито осмотрелся и протянул Королю сигареты. Пока он прикуривал, Кусанаги не без труда выдернул из стены ещё один шип стрейна, и внимательно его рассмотрел.  
– Мда, – хмыкнул Кусанаги и первым направился обратно в коридор. Фуджишима медленно побрёл за ним.  
– Тоцука. Понравилось? – не глядя на Тоцуку, спросил Суо.  
– Я пойду помогу Коуске, – вместо ответа сказал тот и бесшумно исчез.  
Оставшись один, Суо хмуро смотрел на свою правую руку, то сжимая, то разжимая кулак. В подожжённых им комнатах почти одновременно с громким звоном лопнули оконные стёкла. Всё помещение постепенно заволакивало дымом. Суо бросил на пол докуренную сигарету и пошёл на улицу. Проходя мимо комнаты, он услышал, как Кусанаги командует в импровизированном полевом штабе:  
– Парни, откройте окно, тут же дышать нечем. Ята, да брось ты эту верёвку: ну неужели ты думаешь, что они сбегут? Верно, господа?  
Из семи бандитов в живых осталось трое, и похоже, они не особенно были расположены к беседе.  
– Ята, подтащи-ка ко мне кого-нибудь из этих, – донеслось до Суо, когда он уже переступал порог на улицу.  
Неподалёку от входа в разорённое логово наркоторговцев на вросшем в землю бетонном блоке сидели Тоцука и Фуджишима.  
– Йо, – поприветствовал их Суо, останавливаясь рядом со вздрогнувшими парнями.  
– Король! Напугал…  
– Чего сидите? Ему, – Суо кивнул на бледного, как снег, Фуджишиму, – к врачу надо.  
– Коуске-кун, он… Шип выдернул, и кровь не останавливается никак.  
– Дурак, – припечатал Суо и наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть рану: ладонь была обмотана какой-то тряпкой, насквозь пропитанной кровью. Предплечье тоже было стянуто какой-то тканью, но это явно не помогало. – Ты так много крови потеряешь.  
– Но она не останавливается… – Фуджишима выглядел и правда паршиво.  
– Наверное, в шипе был какой-то яд, – предположил Тоцука.  
– На кой фиг ты вообще его выдернул?  
– А как бы мы объяснили врачам, что это шип стрейна, который он откуда-то из своего тела сгенерировал? – вполне резонно заметил Тоцука.  
Суо цокнул языком.  
– Прижги рану, что ли. Иначе вы пока доберётесь до больницы, он в мумию превратится.  
– Прижечь? Король, но я…  
– Как раз тебе и стоит это сделать. Мало ли, вдруг я переборщу.  
– А если не поможет? – не без причины засомневался Тоцука. – Огонь ведь не может нам навредить.  
– Ты же не вредить собрался.  
– Хм. Что ж, – Тоцука вздохнул, – ладно. Коуске-кун, сиди ровно, и, ну, наверное, тебе стоит что-нибудь закусить на всякий случай?  
– З-закусить?  
Суо молча выдернул из шлёвок свой ремень и отдал Тоцуке. Тот аккуратно вложил его между зубов Фуджишимы.  
– Тоцука-сан, а ты такое раньше делал? – невнятно спросил тот.  
– Прижигал ли я незакрывающиеся раны, полученные от стрейновских шипов? Да сто тыщ раз!  
Тоцука старался говорить непринуждённо, но голос выдавал его волнение. Суо хмыкнул. Тоцука взял руку Фуджишимы в свои, осторожно снял с неё импровизированный бинт и глубоко вдохнул. Суо вдруг задрал майку и зацепил край зубами. Тоцука отвлёкся, удивлённо посмотрел на него.  
– Король?..  
Раздался треск рвущейся ткани, парой секунд позже Суо протянул Тоцуке почти чистую тряпку.  
– А-а… Спасибо, – поблагодарил Тоцука и вновь повернулся к дрожащему от боли и страха Фуджишиму.  
Пальцы правой руки он собрал в щепоть, потёр кончики друг о друга – между подушечками замелькали яркие искры, рассыпаясь, словно фейерверки. Закусив губу, Тоцука приложил искрящие пальцы вокруг раны: кровь сердито зашипела, испаряясь, а Фуджишима сдавленно замычал от боли. Всё в этом неправильном лечении было странно: огонь, который не должен был обжигать обладателей Красной силы, прижигал и стягивал края раны, при этом не было специфического запаха жареного мяса, кровь наконец перестала сочиться, и через минуту на ладони Фуджишимы остались лишь свежий шрам круглой формы да запёкшаяся кровь. Правда, сам Фуджишима по-прежнему был чрезвычайно бледен и вообще казалось, что он вот-вот хлопнется в обморок.  
– К-кажется, всё, – слегка заикаясь, возвестил Тоцука. Тканью от футболки Суо он кое-как стёр засохшую кровь с рук.  
Суо кивнул и похлопал Фуджишиму по плечу.  
– Тоцука. Я тут с ним посижу, а ты поторопи Кусанаги, а? Надо бы сматываться.  
Тоцука кивнул и побрёл назад. Голова у него слегка кружилась, как всегда бывало при использовании Силы. Стоило посидеть на свежем воздухе, тем более что в помещении его окружил тяжёлый едкий запах дыма и гари. В нездоровой тишине колоритный кансай-бен Кусанаги звучал особенно громко:  
– У вас, господин, не так чтобы много вариантов было, я хочу напомнить. Либо вы мне рассказываете, кто вам поставляет дурь и оружие, либо мы вас, простите, спалим.  
– Иди на хуй, малолетка.  
– Благодарствую за комплимент, хоть и в такой завуалированной форме. Однако это не то, что я хочу услышать.  
– Ублюдки ненормальные, вас на опыты сдать надо, – голос допрашиваемого звучал почти истерично.  
– Вы напрасно тратите словарный запас и наше с вами общее время.  
Мужчина снова сказал что-то нелицепритяное – Тоцука не разобрал слов, но догадался по интонации.  
– Знаете, господин, – любезный голос Кусанаги заметно охладел, но ещё оставался вежливым, – любой из находящихся здесь хомровцев подтвердит, что я не отличаюсь терпением матушки Терезы. Так ведь, Ята-тян?  
Вероятно, Ята кивнул, потому что Кусанаги продолжил:  
– Вот видите? Поэтому настоятельно рекомендую его не испытывать. Ваши товарищи, думаю, уже сказали всё, что им могло быть известно, но, к сожалению, этого мне недостаточно.  
Тоцука заглянул в комнату. Допрашиваемый бандит стоял на коленях перед Кусанаги, который расслабленно курил на стуле, закинув ноги на стол и поигрывая зажигалкой. Двое других выживших вжимались в стенку под пристальным взглядом Ятагарасу, взобравшегося на подоконник. Остальные члены клана рассредоточились по комнате: кто-то сидел на стуле, развернув его спинкой вперёд, кто-то стоял у стены, кто-то дежурил у двери. Тоцука вошёл к ним и встал рядом с Бандо.  
– В общем, я в последний раз по-хорошему спрошу: кто вам поставляет наркотики и оружие?  
– Кусанаги-сан, а можешь спросить, нет ли у него во владении игорного дома? – негромко попросил Тоцука.  
Кусанаги внимательно посмотрел на него, затем на коленопреклонённого мужика. Тот молчал, всем своим видом стараясь демонстрировать презрение. Кусанаги выждал мгновение.  
– Знаете, вы вообще-то можете ответить.  
– Тц. Ну есть, и что?  
– А вы, случайно, не занимались таким увлекательным делом, как выбивание долгов за карточные игры? – выцветшим голосом задал Тоцука ещё один вопрос. Кусанаги прикрыл глаза и беззвучно выругался.  
Допрашиваемый презрительно фыркнул.  
– Полагаю, это «да», – перевёл Кусанаги. – Ну и чудненько. Значит, на днях Хомра наведается, помимо ваших наркопритона и видеопроката, и в это заведение, и я решу, стоит игра свеч или спалить следом за хозяином все его богадельни. Позвольте поинтересоваться, нет ли за вами ещё какого имущества, которое я упустил?  
– Гори в аду, мудак очкастый.  
Кусанаги улыбнулся одними губами.  
– Что ж, уважаемый господин, спешу вас обрадовать: нет, весь вы не умрёте, некоторая часть вас, возможно, будет жить, так как игорный дом, в отличие от наркоторговли, торговли оружием и порнухой, наш клан может заинтересовать. Если я найду его выгодным, то Хомра возьмёт его под свою опеку, – с этими словами Кусанаги пару раз хлопнул в ладоши. – Я бы пожал вашу руку, но не стану этого делать по нескольким причинам.  
Он опустил ноги со стола и наклонился к лицу допрашиваемого. Какое-то время он задумчиво рассматривал его, затем, не поворачиваясь, спросил:  
– Тоцука, не хочешь что-нибудь сказать этому господину напоследок?  
Тоцука промолчал. Хомровцы недоумённо переглядывались, но вслух спрашивать не стали. Кусанаги, не получив ответа, выпрямился во весь рост и звонко щёлкнул зажигалкой, подписывая невербальный приговор ублюдку, который стоял перед ним. В этот момент в коридоре раздались тяжёлые шаги, и в комнату вошёл Микото.  
– Подожди.  
Все клансмены, кроме Тоцуки и Кусанаги, вытянулись по струнке, приветствуя вернувшегося Короля.  
– Это он? Да, Тоцука?  
Тоцука кивнул, а Кусанаги озвучил вместо него:  
– Он самый.  
Суо хмыкнул. Тоцука стоял, сжав кулаки и исподлобья глядя на Короля.  
– Представляешь, как я удивился, когда узнал, кого именно предстоит уничтожить Хомре, – он вдруг ухмыльнулся, делаясь совсем не похожим на себя.  
– Сожги его, – приказал Красный король, не глядя ни на кого, кроме Тоцуки.  
– Это плохая идея, – подал голос Кусанаги, вставая между переставшим ухмыляться Тоцукой и Суо. – Микото, я сделаю это сам. Тоцука не сможет…  
– Не лезь, – отрезал Суо. – Он будет жалеть, если этого мудака убьёт кто-то из нас.  
– Он будет жалеть ещё больше, если станет убийцей. Тоцука, не делай этого.  
– Кусанаги-сан, – помолчав, глухо заговорил Тоцука, – прости, но Король прав. Я… Я сделаю это. Я должен. Я обещал.  
– Тоцука...  
– Сожги его, – жёстко повторил Суо, подошёл к коленопреклонённому человеку и вздёрнул его на ноги.  
Тоцука шагнул навстречу. На его лице не было ни единой эмоции, словно он надел театральную маску. Его тело слабо светилось красным цветом, а кончики пальцев на правой руке были объяты пламенем. Он встал напротив мужчины на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Взгляды всех находящихся в комнате были обращены на них, никто не проронил ни слова, никто даже не пошевелился. В обрушившейся на всех тишине, глядя в глаза приговорённому к смерти, Тоцука совсем тихо произнёс:  
– Из-за тебя дыра в моём сердце никогда не закроется.  
С этими словами он прижал пальцы к груди мужчины. Огонь с пальцев лизнул мятую рубашку, оплавил толстую цепочку на шее, стремительно продвигаясь к сердцу. Лицо мужчины искривилось от боли, но он терпел сколько мог, пока пламя не прожгло насквозь кожу и мышцы и не устремилось по венам. Кожа на открытых участках покрылась ожоговыми волдырями, горло потемнело. Тогда мужчина по-страшному закричал, из его рта и носа пошёл дым, а потом Тоцука с силой ткнул его пальцами в грудь – и тот резко затих и мёртвым упал на бок к ногам Тоцуки и стоявшему напротив Суо.  
Какое-то время в комнате висела мёртвая тишина. Первым зашевелился Кусанаги. Он убрал зажигалку в карман и подошёл к трупу. Перевернув его ногой, он безразлично посмотрел на дыру вместо сердца, которую прожёг в нём Тоцука. Кусанаги отвернулся и посмотрел на Тоцуку: раскрасневшееся от жара лицо и нездоровый блеск глаз ему совсем не понравились. Вдруг Тоцука покачнулся, и если бы не Суо, то рухнул бы на пол рядом с убитым мафиози. Король подхватил ослабевшего Тоцуку, закинул его руку себе на плечо и направился к выходу:  
– Кусанаги. Сворачивай лавочку, мы засиделись.  
Кусанаги кивнул. Он отдал краткие распоряжения хомровцам и нервно отёр лоб. Запах дыма стал слишком сильным: подожжённые Королём дальние комнаты уже выгорели, и теперь пламя вплотную подобралось к той, в которой они торчали последние двадцать минут. Клансмены вывели насмерть перепуганных выживших бандитов на улицу и с доброжелательным напутствием отпустили восвояси. Кусанаги вышел последним, на автомате пересчитал своих олухов, не досчитался двоих – Камамото и Фуджишимы, – и облегчённо вздохнул.  
В кармане пиликнул смартфон: Фушими прислал сообщение, что пожар заметили, и в их сторону направляется отряд пожарных и полиция. Лучше бы Скипетр. Возиться с обычными людьми было куда проблематичнее. Он велел парням разделиться и как можно быстрее добраться до фургончика, в котором их уже ждали Дэва и Фушими.  
Когда все прибыли в точку сбора, Кусанаги мысленно пересчитал всех оболтусов. Парни негромко и устало перекидывались незначительными фразами, Фушими, сидевший в фургоне у самой кабины, что-то быстро говорил хмурившемуся Яте. Кусанаги обеспокоенно глянул на бессознательного Тоцуку, которого Суо усадил между собой и Камамото, и на измученного, но вполне живого Фуджишиму.  
– Закрывай, – сказал он Бандо, сидевшему с краю. Тот захлопнул дверцу. Дэва завёл мотор и рванул с места, едва Кусанаги уронил себя на пассажирское сиденье.  
Всю дорогу никто не проронил ни слова, как будто закрыв дверцу, Бандо отнял у ребят последнее желание разговаривать. Тоцука так и не пришёл в себя. Суо то и дело косился на него, а Ята вообще не сводил с него глаз.  
Первую остановку Дэва сделал рядом с «Хомрой». Суо вынес Тоцуку из фургона на плече и быстро взбежал по ступенькам бара. Кусанаги велел не оставлять Фуджишиму одного и обязательно позвонить, если вдруг ему станет хуже. Хотя выглядел парень скорее вымотанным, чем заражённым какой-нибудь дрянью, так что всё должно обойтись. Убедившись, что его услышали, Кусанаги сам закрыл дверцу фургона, хлопнул по крыше и махнул Дэве в зеркало заднего вида. Машина заурчала и укатила вверх по мощёной дороге.  
Тоцука лежал на диване. Суо куда-то подевался. Убедившись, что дверь бара заперта, Кусанаги присел рядом с Тоцукой, потрогал покрытый испариной лоб – и отдёрнул руку.  
– Да ты весь горишь!  
Кусанаги вскочил и метнулся в подсобку, схватил первое попавшееся чистое полотенце и смочил его в холодной воде. Возвращаясь в зал, он едва не столкнулся с Суо, который, как оказалось, поднимался в свою комнату за подушкой.  
– У него сильный жар.  
Суо в ответ лишь кивнул. Кусанаги протёр Тоцуке лицо и шею и оставил полотенце на лбу.  
– Давай поднимем его наверх, во вторую комнату – там хотя бы есть кровать.  
Так и поступили. Уложив Тоцуку на широкую постель, Кусанаги собрался укрыть его пледом, но тут Тоцуку зазнобило.  
– Да он же как мышь мокрый, – сказал Суо и без лишних слов принялся стаскивать с дрожащего Тоцуки рубашку и майку.  
Пока Король его раздевал, Кусанаги бегал по комнатам, собирая необходимое: тазик, ещё полотенца, чистую футболку, аптечку и стакан из жаропрочного стекла. У него теперь вообще в личном пользовании вся посуда была огнеупорной: другая попросту расплавилась или полопалась в период, когда они только осваивали свою силу. Вернувшись наверх, он набрал в таз и стакан холодной воды и принялся выставлять необходимые лекарства на небольшой письменный стол.  
– Пожалуй, его надо привести в чувство и дать жаропонижающее. На, померяй ему температуру – приставь кончик градусника в ухо, только смотри, чтоб он себя не поранил.  
Через пару минут Суо глухо констатировал:  
– Тридцать девять и шесть.  
Кусанаги выругался сквозь зубы.  
– Думаешь, это из-за того, что он применил силу?  
– Не знаю. Возможно. Потом разберёмся, сейчас надо сбить жар.  
– Тоцука. Очнись. Эй, слышишь? Тоцука? – Суо затряс Тоцуку за плечи, и тот, к огромному облегчению Кусанаги, пришёл в себя. Он попытался сесть, но ему не позволили.  
– Лежи, у тебя очень высокая температура, – Суо придержал его, не дав приподняться, хотя у Тоцуки и так не было сил, чтобы сопротивляться.  
– Тоцука, посмотри на меня, следи за пальцем, – Кусанаги ладонями повернул его голову к себе и поводил пальцем перед его носом. Реагировал тот вроде нормально, но дышал тяжело, и его всё ещё сильно трясло.  
– …встать, – Тоцука снова попытался сесть, болезненно морщась. Вдруг он закрыл рот ладонью и перегнулся через край кровати – Суо ловко подставил тазик, и Тоцуку вырвало.  
– Это ничего, ничего, зато полегчает, – глотая слоги, приговаривал Кусанаги, похлопывая и поглаживая мокрую от пота спину Тоцуки. Его и самого потряхивало – правда, не от жара, а от страха.  
– Сможешь выпить лекарство? – спросил Суо, когда рвотные спазмы у Тоцуки прекратились. Тот неуверенно кивнул, а Кусанаги тут же всунул Суо в руку стакан с водой.  
– Согрей, не холодную же ему пить, – пояснил он в ответ на недоумённый взгляд. Сам Кусанаги направился в ванную, чтобы ополоснуть тазик. Когда он вернулся, по стенкам стакана, зажатого в руке Короля, уже поползли пузырьки.  
– Я не сказал вскипятить, я просил согреть! – он раздражённо выхватил у Суо воду и подрагивающими руками высыпал в него зашипевший порошок.  
– Тоцука, от одного до десяти, как себя чувствуешь?  
– Четыре, – слабо отозвался Тоцука.  
Суо и Кусанаги переглянулись. Если их главный оптимист Тоцука оценивает своё состояние на четыре балла из десяти, дело худо.  
– Ничего, поправишься, – после заминки сказал Суо.  
Тоцука лишь устало прикрыл глаза, по-прежнему лёжа в странной изогнутой позе и дрожа. Когда лекарство растворилось, ему помогли сесть, и пока Суо придерживал стучащий о зубы стакан, Кусанаги протирал раскалённую кожу влажным полотенцем. Оба ждали, что Тоцука пошутит что-нибудь насчёт сложившейся ситуации, но он молчал, и от этого становилось жутко. Справившись с лекарством, Тоцука сполз вниз по подушке и мгновенно отключился, но сон его был беспокойным, он то и дело морщился, вздрагивал и болезненно стонал.  
– Здесь слишком душно, – пробубнил Кусанаги и хотел открыть окно, но вспомнил, что отопления в доме ещё нет. Он обернулся и внимательно присмотрелся к Суо, одновременно прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. О да, от Красного короля фонило огненной Силой так, что сауна бы позавидовала. А Тоцуке был необходим прохладный воздух. Кусанаги подскочил к Суо, отпихнул его руку, которой тот опирался на кровать, и потрогал простынь. Та, конечно же, была очень горячей, словно её только что утюжили.  
– Так, а ну-ка иди отсюда, – сощурился Кусанаги.  
– Почему?  
– Неужели ты не чувствуешь, что всё тут раскалил, как в парилке?!  
– Разве?  
– Разве! Иди-иди, и желательно – на первый этаж. Выпей чего-нибудь, успокойся и, не знаю, поспи, что ли. Не отсвечивай своей силой, только хуже ему делаешь. Он же подпитывается от тебя, поэтому и жар не спадает.  
Суо как-то странно посмотрел на свои ладони, потом – на решительного Кусанаги и мечущегося по кровати Тоцуку, молча встал и вышел за дверь. Тогда Кусанаги приоткрыл окно, накинул на Тоцуку одеяло, положил ему на лоб компресс и впервые за всё это время сел.  
Весь оставшийся вечер и всю ночь он менял Тоцуке компрессы и протирал его влажным полотенцем. Около пяти часов утра Тоцука проснулся и попросил воды. Губы у него потрескались, но зато сильный жар спал. Пока Кусанаги бегал за водой, к ним поднялся Суо – каким образом он узнал, что Тоцука очнулся, Кусанаги спрашивать не стал. Король не стал заходить в комнату, остановившись в проёме. Тоцука вяло махнул ему рукой в знак приветствия.  
– Микото, иди поспи, ты похож на зомби, – хрипло произнёс Кусанаги, подавая Тоцуке воду. Суо не стал говорить, что сам Кусанаги выглядит не лучше.  
Пасмурный октябрьский рассвет застал их спящими: Тоцука морской звездой раскинулся на кровати, Суо уснул на полу в коридоре, прислонившись спиной к распахнутой двери, а Кусанаги скрючился за столом.  
  
Первым проснулся Кусанаги: его разбудил надрывающийся в кармане телефон. Звонил Ята, и судя по цифрам рядом с иконкой красной трубки, сильно нервничал. Кусанаги прочистил горло и ответил на звонок.  
– Кусанаги-сан! – заорал Ята ему в ухо. – Вы там как? А Тоцука-сан? Я до вас полчаса достучаться не могу, Сару уже домой свалил, а…  
– Ята-тян, не тараторь, а? Ты что, у бара?  
– Да, тут напротив сижу.  
– Погоди, я скоро спущусь.  
Держась за затёкшую от неудобной позы спину, Кусанаги поковылял в сторону лестницы. Тоцука по-прежнему спал, его дыхание было ровным, и в целом он казался вполне здоровым. Кусанаги облегчённо вздохнул и вышел в коридор. Перешагнул через длинные ноги Короля, заподозрил, что тот только прикидывается спящим, но проверять не стал. За ночь Суо удалось усмирить бушующую внутри него Красную силу, от него больше не веяло жаром и пугающей мощью. Это хорошо.  
Еле-еле спустившись вниз, хватаясь то за шею, то за поясницу, то за ногу, которую от спуска по лестнице стянуло судорогой, Кусанаги всё-таки выполнил миссию и впустил взволнованного Яту в бар. Рыжий, встрёпанный, взбудораженный, Ята держался с полминуты – и разразился автоматной очередью вопросов. Но вместо ответов ему вручили полотенце и отправили протирать столы. Истреблять наркоторговлю в Шизуме, конечно, дело благое, но бар запускать нельзя. И без того вчера вечером и ночью не открывались. Пока Ята тратил свою энергию на борьбу с несуществующей пылью, в «Хомру» пришёл Фушими. Коротко кивнув Кусанаги и странно покосившись на дверь, ведущую на лестницу, он взобрался на стул в углу барной стойки. Не отрываясь от своих дел, Кусанаги попросил его поискать информацию на убитого Тоцукой главаря банды, особенное внимание уделить подконтрольным ему точкам.  
Спустя какое-то время, когда все столы, стулья, плинтусы и прочие горизонтальные поверхности были протёрты, Ята не выдержал.  
– Ну Кусанаги-сан, в самом деле, имейте совесть! Я… Мы же волнуемся за Тоцуку-сана, объясните, наконец, что с ним такое было? И как он сейчас вообще?  
Фушими стал тише щёлкать клавиатурой своего карманного ПК.  
– Он спит, – кратко ответил Кусанаги и ушёл на кухню.  
Ята очень тихо выругался (за громкую брань в стенах драгоценного бара его владелец мог и по уху съездить, если было настроение) и решительно последовал за ним.  
– Почему Микото-сан заставил Тоцуку-сана убить того мудака?  
– Никто никого не заставлял, – сказал Кусанаги, доставая из холодильника продукты.  
– Ну ладно, не заставлял, но всё-таки!  
Кусанаги тяжко вздохнул и повернулся к Яте лицом, краем глаза заметив стоящего в дверях Фушими.  
– Сделаешь карри – расскажу.  
Ята немного опешил, но согласился на такие условия. В процессе готовки Кусанаги вкратце поведал им то, что услышал от Тоцуки пару лет назад. Это было всего за несколько недель до того, как Суо получил Красную силу. В ту ночь Тоцука решил попрактиковаться в создании алкогольных коктейлей и случайно напоил всю троицу. Катая опустевший стакан по столу, Тоцука говорил, что его приёмный отец был бестолковым, но добрым человеком. Единственным взрослым, который не отказался от Тоцуки. Но он был зависим от азартных игр, постоянно влезал из-за этого в долги, вплоть до того, что в их квартире то и дело отключали свет и воду. Но всё равно Тоцука любил отца и был вполне доволен своей жизнью. И вот однажды к ним вломились какие-то страшные люди, без труда повалили их на пол и стали говорить что-то об огромном долге перед игорным домом. Они потребовали вернуть долг, а когда отец сказал, что ему абсолютно нечем платить, один из них стал бить Тоцуку ногами. Они говорили, что изобьют пацана до полусмерти, а потом продадут на чёрном рынке на органы или в рабство. Дальше Тоцука помнил плохо. Отец кричал и плакал, потом ублюдки стали бить и его тоже. Каким-то чудом отец сумел заслонить Тоцуку и выиграть ему буквально несколько секунд – ровно столько, чтобы вытолкнуть мальчишку через открытое окно на пожарную лестницу и не дать незваным гостям сразу броситься за ним. Инстинкт самосохранения заставил Тоцуку вскочить на ноги и дать дёру, хотя избитое тело очень болело и плохо слушалось. Он буквально слетел вниз по лестнице, а дальше по знакомым подворотням добрался до своего тайного убежища, где его и сам чёрт бы не нашёл. Он провёл там всю ночь – а может, и сутки, сказать было трудно. А когда осмелился вернуться домой, то нашёл дверь опечатанной полицейской бумажкой. Пожилая соседка, охая и причитая, отвела его в полицейский участок. Там сказали, что его приёмный отец от полученных травм скончался в больнице. Добрый дядя полицейский по секрету сообщил мальцу, что плохие ребята, крышующие игорный дом, которому задолжал отец, дают немалые взятки начальнику полиции, поэтому их никогда не посадят, что бы они ни вытворяли. Поэтому лучше бы Тоцуке посидеть в участке, пока за ним не приедет кто-нибудь из органов опеки, и уж точно ни в коем случае не помышлять о мести.  
Никого Тоцука ждать, конечно, не стал. Сбежав из участка, он пробрался в квартиру тем же путём, которым покинул её в последний раз – через пожарную лестницу. Достал из своего тайника скромные сбережения, упаковал в рюкзак немногочисленные вещи и вернулся в своё убежище. Через пару дней ему удалось устроиться на подработку в пару лавок, расположенных в Шизуме, и один из хозяев разрешил ему ночевать в кладовке. Кладовка была просторная и даже с окном, а ещё в доме была горячая вода и хороший обогреватель, а на еду он себе мог заработать.  
Он несколько раз приходил в тот игорный дом. Даже мельком видел тех самых ублюдков, которые убили отца, но что мог им сделать обычный подросток?  
– Отомстил, значит, – то ли спросил, то ли подытожил Фушими, когда Кусанаги прервал свой рассказ.  
– Это не месть, Сару, это справедливость, – с пылом возразил Ята.  
Кусанаги промолчал.  
– Думаете, это убийство так на него повлияло? – продолжил допытываться Фушими. – Ну, я про обморок и всё такое.  
Кусанаги сделал вид, что не услышал его. То, что Тоцука слабейший в клане, секретом не являлось. Всплеск силы, достаточной, чтобы убить человека, действительно мог подкосить Тоцуку. Обычно он уставал даже после создания его любимых огненных бабочек, тогда как тот же Ята мог часами размахивать битой, объятой пламенем, тренируясь с Камамото. Поэтому предположение Фушими вполне объясняло бы случившееся накануне. Однако беспокоило Кусанаги другое: откуда у Тоцуки взялась такая мощь? Он же буквально вскипятил в мужике кровь, на это у него попросту не хватило бы Силы. Почему после слёг с высоченной температурой, когда это вообще не свойственно хомровцу? Не потому ли, что источник этой нехарактерной для Тоцуки Красной силы находился не в нём, а кое в ком другом? Какое вообще влияние оказывает Красный король на своих вассалов? Насколько разрушительной может быть Красная сила для тех, кто ею обладает? Не представляет ли опасности способность управлять огнём для самого Короля и его клансменов?  
Судя по тому, как Фушими сверлил затылок Кусанаги, не он один задавался такими вопросами. Из коридора послышались мерные шаги Суо.  
– Проснувшийся балбес требует фирменного [омурайсу](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9E%D0%BC%D1%83%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%81%D1%83), – возвестил он, входя на кухню.  
Ята издал радостное «есть!», Кусанаги с облегчением вздохнул и обернулся на Фушими: тот вновь уткнулся в свой ПК, и судя по мелькавшим страницам, искал информацию по злополучному игорному дому. Пока беда обходила Хомру стороной, стоило ли портить игру?


End file.
